


Lamb to the Slaughter

by Hexannn



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexannn/pseuds/Hexannn
Summary: With the Red Plague on the rise in Vesuvia, Adrie’s world is on the fast track to spiraling out of control in ways she never could have foreseen.





	1. Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the official cannon and follows the story of my oc, Adrie, as she traverses through the events that lead to the start of the game.
> 
> New chapters will (hopefully) be posted every Wednesday.

Adrie had been gifted with the arcana for as far back as she could remember, in fact, one of her very earliest memories was of her aunt, who’s shop she came to inherit many years later, teaching her how to read her tarot cards. From that point onwards, her life had been filled with the voices of the arcana guiding and inspiring her. Today was different though, for never before have their voices filled her with such dread as the cards lain out before her. The Tower, Death, and The Fool stared up at Adrie, their voices filling her head with glimpses of her future. Their messages held nothing out of the ordinary, but for some strange reason dread started to creep through her senses.  


A loud crash from the back room of the shop brought Adrie back to the present. She jumped to her feet and began to dash to the back room.  


“Oops!” Asra’s laughter filled the shop as he yelled from the other side of the door, “Don’t worry Adrie I’ll clean that up!”  


A smile creeped across Adrie’s face as she shook her head and went to start a pot of tea on the stove. Asra had run through the shop earlier, saying something about preparing a surprise for her and that she wasn’t allowed to see it before he was done. The commotion inside brought the attention of he familiar, a black stag named Peru, and as he stuck his head through the open window Faust dropped down to rest across his antlers. Adrie chuckled at the sight as she plopped back down into one of the well-worn chairs around the table.  


Almost immediately after she was seated the door to the back room bust open and Asra strides out with two packs in his hand.  


“This one’s yours,” he pauses, throwing her the pack, “and this is mine. We’re leaving Adrie.” He kneels down in front of her and brushes one of her long, black waves out of her face, “Anywhere in the world. Take your pick.”  


“Oh Asra,” Adrie laughs as she opens the pack. Inside are clothes, food, and all sorts of other supplies that they would need for a long journey. “We can’t just leave, what about the shop? We just finally got this place really going!”  


“I’m serious Adrie please,” Asra pleaded, his tone now deathly serious, “run away with me. The plague is getting worse by the day, it’s only a matter of time before it finds its way to our door and I couldn’t live with myself if I let something happen to you. We could go to-“  


“I’m not running Asra.” She interjected, the playfulness leaving her tone, her voice is calm but he could still sense the hint of anger in her words. “This city needs us more than ever; I’m no coward, I’m not going to just turn my back on all these people.”  


“Is that what you think of me? That I’m a coward?”  


“If you’re just going to leave everyone you know, all the friends you’ve made, here to die then yes.”  


Asra pauses, trying desperately to understand what is unfolding around him. Her words bite into him and tears bite at the back of his eyes as he looks back up to her with a sad smile. “You’re right, Adrie, my dear, I am a coward. I hope that one day you can help me to change that, but for now,” his sad, violet eyes slowly sweep over her, memorizing the curves of her face and the fierceness in her crystal-blue eyes as if he’d never see them again, “but for now I’ll do what cowards do best,” he lets his eyes fall back to the floor before continuing, his voice barely audible above the sound of the pot boiling on the stove, “and run.”  


A deafening silence fills the room as Asra slings one of the two packs that he had prepared over his shoulder, gently lifts Faust from her perch on Peru’s antlers, and places her around his shoulders before wordlessly walking to the door.  


“Asra-“ but before Adrie can finish, he looks back to her with eyes now cold and piercing.  


“If you’re serious about helping people there’s a doctor a few blocks down.” He pauses, turning back to the door, “Devorak, I’ve heard people speak highly of him.”  


And with that, he was gone. The cool feeling of running water that accompanied Asra’s magic seemed to fill the shop, ingrained into every board and herb, but instead of the comfort that this usually brought Adrie, it now threatened to suffocate her. He wouldn’t just leave her like that, he couldn’t. Adrie bolted outside, frantically for scanning for a glimpse of Asra’s bright white hair being illuminated by the overhanging moon, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was instead greeted by Peru’s concerned face reaching down to nuzzle hers. With an aching sob she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his black fur, now glistening in the moonlight, and released the hot tears that had been biting at her eyes.  


Whether she wanted it or not, Adrie’s world was on the fast track to spiraling out of control in ways she never could have foreseen.


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrie finally meets the mysterious Doctor Devorak and attempts to convince him to teach her medicine.

Adrie’s heart pounded in her chest as she approached the door looming in front of her, behind it was the practice of Doctor Devorak, her new start. His shop isn’t too much bigger than her own, but her nerves, combined with the shadows cast by the setting sun behind her, make it seem like it towers above all of the surrounding buildings. Her mind raced back to her fight with Asra the previous night and a steely resolve flowed through her. She’d show him. She didn’t need him coddling her all the time. She was just fine without him. This was it, it was now or never.  


She took a deep breath before sounding three loud knocks on the heavy wooden door, her heart racing as she waited in the silence. A moment later she heard knocking and scuffling from inside before the door cracked open, revealing a stormy gray eye peering out at her. Its gaze was harsh but yet, when Adrie looked at it all she saw was the exhaustion behind it.  


“Are…are you Doctor Devorak?”  


“Yes,” he opens the door further to reveal himself. He’s rougishly handsome, his face is slender with a jawline so sharp it could cut glass and topped off with a mass of short, red curls that he pushes away out of his face. Adrie isn’t short by any means but even she must look up to meet his searching gaze. “You don’t look sick Miss, what can I do for you?”  


Adrie’s building anxiety bubbled to a peak as she stammered out, “My name is Adrie Payne and I…I want to help you. I would like to become your apprentice.” She takes a deep breath before she meets his gaze once more. The doctor’s eyes widen, surprised by her abruptness, before narrowing once again, his eyebrows furrowing together.  


“I’m sorry Miss Payne like I said before you don’t look sick, but if you stayed around here you will be sooner or later.” He turns to go back inside, “I have enough deaths on my head, I don’t want to add yours to the pile.” His words come out as barely even a whisper, the pain behind them clearly evident.  


Adrie’s blood goes cold and a lump starts to form in her throat, if she didn’t get this position everything would have been for nothing; everything she said to Asra, everything she believed in, everything that she wanted to be… all for nothing. Her mind raced through every possible thing she could to to make him change his mind before her stubborn anger took over and she shoved her foot behind the door right as it was about to shut.  


“I’m sorry but I won’t be taking no as an answer.” As he turned back around to her she straightened her back and stared into his eyes with a burning intensity, “You look like you haven’t slept since this damn plague started and probably haven’t eaten since then either! You’re running yourself into the ground Devorak,” she stabs her finger into his chest, knocking him back a step and causing a slight blush to form on his face, “you’re going to burn yourself out before the plague even reaches its peak!” Her demeanor softens ever so slightly, her tone now containing a hint of pleading, “People are dropping like flies out there and it’s only getting worse, you need help if you want to be able to change that. Please Doctor.”  


He stood in the doorway, dumbfounded by Adrie’s sudden shift in demeanor and mesmerized by the intensity in her eyes; it wasn’t until he finally felt the flush cross his cheeks that he shook his head to regain his composure. A defeated smile crosses his face as he opens the door and motions for her to enter.  


“Why don’t you come in Miss Payne?” He places his hand on her back as he ushers her inside.  


Adrie looked around hesitantly before turning back to the doctor, “Does this mean you’ll take me on as an apprentice?” She held her breath, a mixture of hope and dread settling in the pit of her stomach as she met his gaze.  


“You have a fire in you Miss Payne, I recognize it from when I was trying to get my own apprenticeship,” he casts a devilish smile down at her, “and if someone gave a wretch like me a chance, how could I possibly turn you away?”  


He had barely finished his sentence before Adrie had her arms wrapped around his neck, causing a faint blush to spread across his face, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much Doctor Devorak! I promise you won’t regret this!” Her joy was infectious, by the time that she released him from her embrace he was just about as giddy as she was. Laughing at her antics, he squeezed her shoulder before returning to his professional facade.  


“So I should be able to scrounge up a uniform for you by tomorrow,” he walks over to his desk and begins fishing around in one of the drawers before returning a moment later with a key, “the door should be unlocked by the time you get here but if its not this goes to the top lock, I never really ever lock the bottom.” He tosses her they key before plopping back down at his desk. 

“If you’d please excuse me, I need to finish this up before any patients arrive tomorrow.”  


Adrie watches as he opens one of the large, leather-bound books on the desk and dips his pen in the inkwell beside him before making her way to the door. “I’ll be here tomorrow morning for my first day, have a good night Doctor.” She pauses, her hand resting on the doorknob, before turning her head back once more, “Oh and Doctor, you can call me Adrie if you’d like.” She looks at him expectantly but he is lost to his own world at this point, murmuring to himself while furiously scribbling down notes on the sheet of parchment before him. She gives a small smile and shakes her head as she opens the door, embracing the cool night air.  


“Julian.” His voice comes out almost as a whisper, fading into the wind. Adrie was unsure that she even heard anything until she turned to see the soft expression on his face as he glances up at her in the doorway, “I’ll see you tomorrow Adrie, get some rest.”  


With that, he returns to his notes once again and Adrie sets off into the night, her elation fueling her steps and she makes her way back home to prepare for her next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything like this so constructive criticism would be extremely appreciated. Chapter updates will be posted (hopefully) every Wednesday.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Best Bread in Vesuvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrie takes a detour through the markets to get one last dose of familiarity before jumping into her new life as Julian's apprentice.

The sun had just started to peek out from behind the horizon as Adrie made her way through the peaceful city streets. Most of the city was still engulfed in the dark silence of the slowly passing night, although she could see lights sparsely sprinkled here and there throughout the streets as shopkeeps awoke to prepare for business. A smile spread across her face as her feet instinctually carried her towards the slight scent of pumpkin bread that had begun wafting through the streets. She and Asra had always loved going to the bakery in the markets, the baker was always so kind and he made the best pumpkin bread that one could ever hope to indulge in. Her mouth begins watering as she gets closer and she finally decides that she could use one last dose of familiarity before jumping headfirst into the unknown.  


The baker’s old, weathered face curves into a bright smile as she approaches the stand, the smell that she had followed previously now filling the air and making Adrie’s mouth water.  


“Adrie my dear, you’re out early aren’t ya?” He lets out a small chuckle and the crows feet at the corners of his eyes deepen, “That boy Asra got you out running errands?”  


Her face falls as soon as he mentions Asra and the pain that she thought she had expelled from her heart returned, “No um, Asra…he left,” she looks up into his questioning gaze before continuing, trying to ignore the lump forming in her throat, “he was scared of the plague so he ran away…” her voice breaks for a moment, “…he ran away and left all of us here.” She scowls before it slowly morphs into a sad smile. “That’s why I’m out so early actually. I’m starting an apprenticeship with a doctor in town today, I’m going to be helping people.”  


He takes a moment to study her before giving her an assuring nod.“Well, I’m happy for you,” He pushes a small loaf across the table to her, “this is on me, you can’t cure the plague on an empty stomach now can you?” He clasps his hands over hers as she reaches over to take the loaf and gives it a comforting squeeze.  


His assurance calms her nerves and eases the lump out of Adrie’s throat. Steam erupts from the loaf as she tears a strip off and slowly munches on it, savoring the flavor. “Mmmmmm, I really needed this today,” she tears off another piece, “you definitely have the best bread in Vesuvia.” She reaches for her coin purse, pulls out a few coins, and sets them on the table in front of him, “Please, I can’t just take this without paying you, here.”  


He shakes his head and pushes the coins back towards her. “Just promise me you’ll keep coming back to see this old coot. Now off you go child,” he laughs playfully, “wouldn’t want to keep your new doctor friend waiting now would we?”  


“You’re always too kind to me sir,” Adrie’s smile brightened as she shook her head, “but no we would not,” she turns and begins to run off before turning her head back over her shoulder to give the baker a little wave and yelling, “thank you again! I’ll come back to let you know how it goes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this week's chapter is kinda short, I promise next week's will make up for it.
> 
> Comments/criticisms are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank y'all so much for reading!


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrie arrives at Julian's shop early in the morning to prepare for the day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off exactly where the last left off as she's leaving the baker's stand.

With one final wave to the baker she was gone, her excitement speeding her through the markets as the rising sun painted the sky with streaks of orange and pink which matched the flush of her face by the time she arrived at the front door of Julian’s shop. This same view that had once struck Adrie with such anxiety now produced a surge of pure excitement from her. She took a few deep breaths to calm her heart rate and ran a hand through her wind-tousled hair before reaching out for the doorknob. It doesn’t budge. 

_Hm…I really hope he remembered that I’m coming_ , she thought to herself as she dug the key out of her pocket and stuck it into the lock, producing a satisfying click as it unlocked. 

As she pushes the door open, Adrie is greeted by the sound of soft snoring filling the space. Julian was slumped over his desk, exactly where she had left him last night, one arm cradling his head while the other hung down at his side, resting on the back of an old, wrinkled hound laying at his feet. Its face sags down as it lifts its head up to study her before settling back down with a huff, tail slowly wagging as if it had already decided to trust her. 

“Oh my gosh,” she whispered excitedly as she crouched down in front of the old hound, trying her best not to wake Julian, “who are you little cutie?” She gave it a scratch behind its ear, giggling as it lifts its head up once more to give her a big, sloppy lick to the cheek before going straight back down to its nap. “You’re just a lazy old thing aren’t you?” 

“She is isn’t she?” Adrie hadn’t even noticed that the snoring that had filled the room when she arrived had stopped. She looked up to see Julian, his auburn curls sticking out almost comically and eyes still heavy with sleep, smiling down at them fondly. “Her name is Brundle, best guard dog ever right?” He laughs as he scratches her head, “Couldn’t even bark or anything could you, huh? You’re lucky Miss Adrie here wasn’t trying to rob us again.” 

_Again?_ She raises an eyebrow quizzically, resolving to ask for the story behind that remark after they closed shop later. 

“Well, I’m going to go freshen up,” his joints emit a series of cracks and pops as he rises and stretches his long limbs. His shirt rises, revealing his midriff, as he brings his arms up above his head and Adrie can’t help but blush as she notices the trail of hair leading below his waistline, quickly turning away to awkwardly pet Brundle. “You two can get acquainted, I’ll be back in a minute.” He shuffles to a door on the back wall of the shop and disappears up the stairwell behind it. 

She gives Brundle one last scratch behind the ears before standing up to look around the shop. The walls are almost completely lined with shelves, some containing stacks of books, some containing vials of various substances, and one in particular containing jars of leeches witch each one carefully labeled. She turns back to Julian’s desk and begins sifting through the papers left out on it. The first page is full of illegible scribbles and crude diagrams with random sections crossed out here and there, Adrie furrows her brow as she tries to decipher the handwriting. 

“Find what you’re looking for?” 

Adrie’s head shoots up with a start, a deep blush spreading across her face as she turns to see Julian’s smirking face peeking down from the stairwell. “I, um…” she feels herself shrink back against his gaze as she searches for some sort of excuse, “I, well gotta know what I’m gonna be dealing with, working with you…” she trails off as he disappears back up the stairs. 

He reappears a moment later, dressed in a fresh, clean uniform and his wild curls now relatively tamed down, with a pot and two mugs, “Sure, that’s what you were doing,” he flashes her another smirk. “Do you take coffee?” 

“Do you have tea?” 

He chuckles, “My pantry has coffee, brandy, whiskey, rum, and a little more brandy.” 

“Wow. That is super healthy,” sarcasm drips from her voice as she rolls her eyes, “I’ll take the coffee.” He slides her one of the mugs and sets it down in front of her before taking a swig from his own cup. “I’m serious by the way, as your apprentice I need to know what you think we’re dealing with,” she motions to the papers scattered across the table, “not that I can read any of this. I thought my handwriting was bad but this is…is this even written in Vesuvian?” 

“Harsh.” He leans over Adrie’s shoulder to examine the paper in question before adding solemnly, “I think the plague has something to do with the blood, that’s why I’m studying leaches,” he finishes off the rest of his mug before straightening back up, “I’ll fill you in on the rest in a bit, but for now we have a house call that we need to get to.” 

“Did you get me a uniform?” 

“Heh, you don’t miss a beat, do you Adrie?” He looks down at the floor sheepishly, “I might’ve passed out this morning before I could go get you one, you can borrow one of mine. The good news though, is that where we’ll be going is close to the palace so we can drop in and get you a uniform from Valdemar after we’re done.” 

Adrie cocked an eyebrow up at him, “I’m sorry but you can’t possibly expect your clothes to fit me,” she pauses, sizing him up, ”you have at least like six inches on me. Can’t I just wear what I have on now until afterwards?” 

“Of course not,” Julian scoffs, “if I’ve learned anything from my experiences, it’s that nothing tells people that you know what you’re doing like a uniform. Besides,” he dramatically gestures to himself, “I am _literally_ all leg.” 

“Yes, but I don’t know what I’m doing Ju-“ 

He cuts her off with the flash of his devilish smile, the mischief dancing across his features, “And you think I do?” 

Adrie stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief, “I would hope so, you are _literally a DOCTOR_ Julian!” 

“Am I?” He chuckles at Adrie’s exasperated sigh, “I learned everything I know from my time as a combat medic, I dont know what the hell I’m doing with this damn plague,” he places his hand gently on her shoulder before continuing, taking on a much gentler tone, “you tend to learn as you go. Now then, you should go get dressed so we can head out, my extra uniforms are in the wardrobe.” 

“Fine,” Adrie groans as she makes her way up the stairs. 

Curiosity burns through Adrie as she comes to the top of the stairs and enters the doctor’s living space. After closing the door she takes a moment to observe her new surroundings before she begins to change into the uniform. The room, although large, is filled rather sparsely; holding little more than the bare necessities. Her eyes sweep around the outer walls of the room first, quickly taking note of the contents of the room. One wall was home to a small stove and a sink, one to a large bed that looks like it hasn’t been slept in in days, one to a wardrobe with a large mirror fixed to the wall beside it, and one, much to Adrie’s surprise, had a small piano pushed against it. Finally, her eyes are drawn to the very center of the room, where a small table sat, papers and unwashed dishes strewn across it, surrounded by three mismatched chairs. Her feet instinctually take her to the edge of the table and she reaches out to examine one of the many letters littering its surface. 

As Adrie attempts to decipher the handwriting, or perhaps even language, of the letter in her hand, a sudden bang from downstairs brings her back to the present and a wave of shame burns to her face at the thought of Julian catching her snooping again. _No_ , she thinks to herself as she quickly drops the letter back to its place among the pile on the table, _if I want to know something about him I can ask like a normal person_. She shakes her head as she strides across the room to the wardrobe and throws the doors open wide. 

Looking inside, there isn’t much variation in any of Julian’s clothing. There’s a a few pairs of long, black pants, two extra uniforms, and a small collection of billowy white shirts. _Psh, looks like something you’d see on a pirate_ , she snickered as she pushed the shirts to the side and grabbed one of the extra uniforms. After a few embarrassingly long minutes of examination and experimentation, Adrie discovers that the uniform, although seemingly complicated, is actually relatively simple to adorn as she does so with ease. Around her chest and hips the uniform is restricting at best, with the fabric straining against the snaps, but surprisingly it did fit relatively well length-wise and it shouldn’t be too much of a problem until she got her own. 

_Hm, I guess he really is all leg_ , she thought to herself, giggling at the image that popped into her head as she walked to the mirror and gave herself a once-over. She tried her best to make herself look as professional as possible by fixing the uniform and tying the scarf that she had on when she came in around her waist, mimicking Julian’s makeshift belt. She spent a few minutes attempting to smooth her hair back out of her face before giving up after her bangs fell back over it for the fourth time and she headed back downstairs to where Julian was waiting for her. 

When she got downstairs, Julian was now sitting on the floor beside the desk with Brundle pulled up into his lap, her face held up in his hands while he scratched behind her ears. “Love you old girl. I’ll be back later, if anyone breaks in you gotta fight ‘em for me okay?” He playfully bats at her head and in response she simply huffs and sinks her head lower into his other hand while her tail wags slowly, “Or you could just take a nap, that works too.” He places a light kiss on top of head before scooting her off of his lap and standing back up. 

“So how long have you had her?” 

Julian spins around in surprise, “Oh, um that was fast,” his face flushes a bit before he quickly recovers, “I have a fantastic story for when we first met if you’d like other it, I will warn you though I have been known to talk people’s ears off.” 

“I’d love to see you try,” she laughs. 

Julian’s signature devilish smile spread across his lips, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Now, where should I start,” he pauses, tapping his finger against his lip as he thinks back, “ah yes! Now picture this, I’m standing in the middle of a giant field, completely engulfed in-“ 

“What ever happened to you being in a hurry to get going?” Adrie asks, her tone laced with the slightest edge of teasing. 

His face falls slightly, “Oh, you’re right Adrie,” he extends his elbow to her and she hooks her arm through it, “lucky for you I’m great at multitasking though, right?” 

Laughter erupts from the two as they walk arm-in-arm out into the early morning sunshine, reveling in each other’s company as they approach their first job for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to finally get to write Valdemar next week, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Comments/criticisms are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank y'all so much for reading!


End file.
